Bleach My Love
by hyorinmaru-shiro-chan
Summary: toshiro realises he loves momo how great! but will she like him back? what will toshiro do when other guys start to move in on her too. And what will he do when everyone elses love problems start getting in the way! it all makes for a very funny story


Running her fingers through my white hair she kissed me softly as my arms wrapped them self around her waist willing her to never leave. Pulling her as close to me as possible I kissed her as if I might never see her again. Her fingers danced along my neck and across my shoulders as she leant forward pressing her chest against mine and whispered in my ear in the most sensual way "I love you Toshiro." Those four little words rang throughout my head; I kissed her harder my passion reaching an uncontrollable level. I ripped her shirt off and tossed it aside, kissing her chest as she moaned in passion. Out of breath I leaned forward and whispered in her ear holding her close "Momo I love you too." She smiled at me in the way only she can, holding me just as tightly as I was her. Neither of us wanted this moment to end. Forever in each other's embrace. Just then the door flew open sending us sprawling as Rangiku walked in, jumped on the bed, ripped off her shirt and leaned forward making her naturally large breasts look even larger and said " Hey captain can I play too."

Screaming Toshiro jumps out of bed falling on the floor with a cold thud. He had frozen his room while he slept, something he had not done since he was little. Slightly embarrassed he got up and turned around to see Rangiku standing at the end of the bed. "Umm sorry captain I thought you were having a bad dream the way you were moaning and holding you pillow so tight... Ah.." Blushing Toshiro cut her off "well Rangiku what do you want that was so important you felt the need to wake me up?" shocked at his abrupt reply and the overall strangeness of the situation Rangiku wasn't quite sure what was going on, gaining her composer she replied "Captain there is an urgent meeting and all captains and vice captains are asked to attend sir." Scratching his head he went and started to pull his clothes out from there draws waving at Rangiku trying to get her to leave. "Oh and one more think captain the meeting is to be held at Captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki's estate." Toshiro stopped what he was doing and turned facing Rangiku, "well that's strange? Was any reason given?" "None captain I was told that all would be explained at the meeting" "Alright then you go on ahead I will meet you there." The formalities of her being her now done Rangiku relaxed and leaned on the door frame curious as to Toshiro's strange behaviour this morning. "Captain you've been acting very strange this morning, I wonder what wrong? Does it have something to do with the dream you had? It has to be! You did freeze your room dreaming about whatever it was.. I know! You dreamt about a girl!" Rangiku smiled, she knew she was right from the reaction Toshiro had to her words. With each word Toshiro's face got redder and redder and more and more snow started to fall just around him. Exploding Toshiro started to push Rangiku out the door yelling as he went "I'm only gunna tell you this one last time, I don't like ANYONE!" Rangiku couldn't help but laugh as her captain pushed her out the door because she knew that he was lying and she was right.

Toshiro sighed and flopped on the bed, which he then regraded because it to was frozen. Rubbing his head he got up and tried to finish getting ready. He put on his hakama's and looked in the mirror flexing his muscles. He wasn't that bad looking he thought, well he might have been on the small size but he was still pretty good looking, right? A girl would think so, wouldn't they? Sighing again he finished getting dressed and left for the meeting.

It was only when he reached the entrance to the Kuchiki manor that he realised Rangiku never told him where exactly the meeting was to be held. Sighing he walked inside and started wandering around trying to find someone to point him in the right direction. While wandering one of the many halls he heard something, it sounded like two people fighting. Fighting or not its better then nothing Toshiro thought, he could wander around for hours before finding another person and he didn't want to be any later to the meeting. Following the sound of the noise Toshiro walked up to a door and slid it open. What he saw inside was not what he expected at all, to say the very least. Inside was Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji. Both where naked. Renji was standing behind a table, his chest lay pressed against the desk, blood dripped down his shoulders with Byakuya standing behind him. All where frozen on the spot, not sure what to do. After what seemed like forever Toshiro finally broke the silence. "Um, so... Rangiku told me there was a meeting here, know where that is?" "Cancelled" Byakuya replied coldly. "Ah, ok then I will just go then." And with that Toshiro bolted out of there. It was only when he was back in his own room that he actually thought about what had happened. Blushing he decided it was better not to think about it, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thought out of his head. Slamming the door he walked out and decided to go to the training ground. Today was turning out to be one hell of a day.

Rangiku walked out onto the frozen training field. "Wow you really went all out captain, something must have you really ticked you off" "Oh shut up" Toshiro replied placing his Zanpaktou back into its sheath. "Would it be that Momo is going to the world of the living?" "What!" "Oh didn't you know? Rukia is going with Momo to show her around the world of the living, Renji is going too. And guess what Kira is trying to go too so that he can go on a date with Momo in the world of the living." Toshiro just stood there. " Yep and he is trying to convince Renji to make it a double date and ask Rukia. Isn't it just the cutest thing!" "Adorable." He said cooly and walked off.

Rangiku leaned against the remnants of a frozen tree, the handy-work of her captains training. The cold prickling her skin under her clothes. Giggling to herself she wandered away from the training ground feeling like some sake. The only problem was she couldn't find anyone to drink with her and leave the bill too, Captain Kyoraku was already drunk and Nanao wouldn't let Rangiku talk him into drinking more with her, she couldn't find Renji and Shuhei was too busy editing the next issue of the Seireitei Bulletin. Sighing she lent against a nearby wall trying to think of anyone else. Jumping up with such force that she almost spilled out of her top the idea hit her, Izuru.

It took her awhile to find him, he was busy trying to convince the Head Captain to let him go to the world of the living. After all that he could use a drink and gladly accepted Rangiku's offer. After a few drinks the twitchy blonde youth started to relax.

"Well I think its nice what your trying to do, after all Momo has been through recently she could use a break." Rangiku said loudly hitting Izuru on the back, knocking the wind, and the sake, out of him. Spluttering Izuru replied "after everything I think we all could use a break" "oh like a vacation?" Rangiku sculled the rest of her sake, "thanks for the invitation, I'll go tell everyone else" and with that she ran out of there leaving a drunk and rather confused Kira behind wondering what had he just done.


End file.
